


Schrodinger

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caitlin has a good heart, Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Felicity and Caitlin find a kitten.





	Schrodinger

**Author's Note:**

> So in the last part of this AU, Incendia worked in Schrodinger the cat as a staple of the girls' apartment. I felt it was fitting to explain how he came to live with the girls.

A rumble of thunder preceded the transition from the moderate rainstorm to a heavy downpour. Among those on the street rushing to get to their destinations or to seek out shelter were Felicity Smoak and Caitlin Snow. The two had been out on a grocery run after Caitlin had found a new recipe she’d been determined to try out that night. They had thought they would have been able to beat out the rain. It seemed Mother Nature had had different plans though.

“And this is why I wanted to bring an umbrella!” Felicity shrieked as she hurried under the awning beside an alley. “You said it wouldn’t take too long though.”

“I was wrong,” her companion admitted, adjusting the grocery bags she was holding. “At least we’re not too far from home.”

A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky in the distance. Felicity heard a small squeak behind her. She turned around to look at Caitlin, raising her eyebrows.

“What?” the other woman frowned.

“Did you make that noise?”

Caitlin shook her head. “Not a peep.”

The squeak came again. This time, Caitlin tilted her head. “Now I hear it.”

Both heard the squeaking again. Felicity noticed a limp cardboard box rocking a little at the end of the alleyway. Stepping around Caitlin, the blonde approached it cautiously and bent down beside it. Her eyes softened at the sight of the tiny kitten shivering on a thin, wet blanket. It looked up at her and mewed pitifully.

“Awwww,” Caitlin cooed, looking over her shoulder.

Felicity reached out and picked up the kitten. His wet fur was black, but there were a few patches of white on its face and one of its paws. Big blue eyes gazed up at her as he mewed again. She felt her heart soften for the poor animal. There was no collar, and the box had ‘Take One’ in bleeding ink.

“Poor little guy,” Felicity murmured as she stood up with the kitten. “He’s all alone.”

Caitlin nodded in agreement. “Someone must have put a bunch on the street. How could nobody have wanted this little guy?”

“I don’t know,” Felicity replied as she held the kitten closer to her, hoping to stop its shivering. “How old do you think he is?”

“Too young to be left to die,” Caitlin said firmly, setting the bags down. “Here, let’s trade.”

Felicity passed over the cat, realizing what Caitlin was starting to think. “Cait…”

“We can’t leave him out here,” she protested.

“Yeah, and we can’t just bring a cat home,” Felicity reminded her. “What is Gideon going to say? Or Lily? We haven’t talked to them about this. We haven’t even talked about having a pet before.”

“They’ll understand. Besides, how would you feel if you just walked away and let this little angel die?”

“Cait…” Felicity sighed, looking at the kitten again. His eyes were back on her. Tiny blue orbs that were full of innocence and loneliness. 

“Felicity,” Caitlin adjusted the kitten. “It’s not like I’m asking to take in a whole litter. This is one kitten. One that no one else would take, who no one else wanted.”

“We don’t know anything about taking care of a cat though,” Felicity lamented. “I’ve never even had a pet.”

“Well, we will now,” Caitlin said stubbornly. “Besides, we do know someone who can help us out.”

* * *

 

A knock came on the door just as Amaya grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“If that’s Carter again-” Sara complained from the couch where she was reading.

“I know what to do,” Amaya replied as she made her way over to the door. “Kendra really needs to get a restraining order on that guy.”

Sara snorted. “Tell her, not me.”

Amaya shrugged and opened the door. Luckily for her, it wasn’t Kendra’s stalker ex-boyfriend. It was Caitlin and Felicity, two of the four girls who lived down the hall. Both were soaking wet from the rain outside. Felicity held grocery bags while Caitlin had something cradled in her arms.

“Felicity, Caitlin,” Amaya nodded at them. “Nice to see you.”

“Hey, Amaya,” Felicity smiled and looked over at Caitlin. “You work at the veterinarian clinic, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“We need some help,” Caitlin said, stepping forward. “Or, more specifically, this little guy does.”

Amaya peered forward closer to see a tiny black kitten in the brunette’s arms and stepped to the side. “Come right in.”

* * *

 

“We’re home!”

“Finally,” Lily sighed in relief as she heard her roommates come in. “What took you guys so long?”

“You’re going to have to come and see for yourself,” Felicity called out.

Lily frowned and left her bedroom to see what they meant. She noticed Caitlin settling a cardboard box down beside the couch. Felicity was placing bags on groceries on the kitchen counter. Caitlin reached into the box and fussed over something inside. Lily knelt down beside it and looked in, unable to contain the squeak that came out of her when she saw the kitten nestled towels.

“Who’s this little guy?” she asked, looking at the kitten.

“We found him in a cardboard box in an alleyway,” Felicity explained. “He was the only one left.”

“He was shivering by the time we found him,” Caitlin added. “If we had left him, he probably would have died. So we brought him back to Amaya for some help in making sure he was okay and how to take care of him.”

“So he’s staying with us?” Lily asked as the kitten meowed.

“I think a cat would be nice,” Caitlin replied. “Amaya got us started on what we need to do for kitten care. She’ll help us with getting him everything we’ll need tomorrow.”   
“Well, at least you have that part sorted,” Lily stood back up. “Although this is kind of sudden.”

“Are you mad?” Felicity asked as she began to put away the groceries. “I know we should have discussed this first, but Caitlin didn’t want him to die in the cold and the rain.”

Lily shook her head. “I’m not mad, just surprised. But he’s cute for a cat. Too bad it wasn’t a puppy.”

Felicity stopped. “A puppy?”

“I’m a dog person more than a cat person.”

“Well, we have a kitten now,” Caitlin said smugly as she stood up too. “I’m going to start that recipe now.”

“Awesome,” Lily nodded as Felicity opened the fridge to put away the milk. “Gideon got held up at the museum, so she’ll be home later. And remember Cisco’s coming over too for movie night.”

“Oh yeah,” Caitlin dried her hands off after washing them. “Maybe he can help us figure out a name for him.”

Lily frowned. “You never thought of a name?”

“I was more focused on trying to keep him alive. Besides, Cisco will have great ideas for names.”

* * *

 

Gideon made her way up the stairs, mail in hand. She had been hoping that she’d be able to get out on time today, but then someone had gone and set off some alarms. It had been entirely accidental, but she’d had to deal with resetting some of the systems. That had forced her and Nathaniel to stay overtime.

“Come on, Jonas,” she heard as she made her way up to her floor. “We don’t want to be late.”

At the end of the hall, Gideon saw Rip closing the door of his apartment. She stopped for a minute, taking in the sight of Rip urging Jonas, who was dressed in nice clothes, to come along. He looked up at her and smiled as she came forward. Jonas grinned and waved. “Hi Gideon!”

“Hello, Jonas,” she smiled at the little boy. “Rip.”

“Gideon,” Rip tipped his head and held out a few envelopes. “The mail got mixed up again. I was going to slide this under your door, but it’s easier to give it to you now.”

“Thanks,” she smiled as she took the envelopes. “Where are you two off to this evening?”

“I’m meeting Mommy for dinner,” Jonas supplied beside his father.

Gideon looked back over to Rip. “Oh?”

“Miranda’s in town,” he explained. “She was wondering if they could do something. I’m just dropping him off and going to run a few errands.”

“That sounds nice,” Gideon nodded, glancing towards her apartment. “We’re doing movie night with Cisco. Felicity told him she hadn’t seen the original Planet of the Apes, so now he insists she has to see it.”

“Ah,” Rip smiled. “Sounds like a fun night.”

“Hopefully so. I need it after the day I’ve had at the museum.”

“Rough day at work?”

“Indeed,” she sighed. “I won’t hold you up any longer though. Have fun at dinner, Jonas.”

“Have fun with the movie,” Rip said as he and Jonas started off down the hallway.

Gideon smiled as she pulled out her keys. As she flicked through the keys, she heard Rip greet Cisco. He’d arrived earlier than Gideon thought he would, although she was also home later. When he appeared at the end of the hallway, she saw him holding a DVD case and a bag of Twizzlers. He grinned at her as she finally got the door open.

“Ready for movie night?” he asked as she waited for him.

She shrugged. “Sure, even though Planet of the Apes isn’t my cup of tea.”

“Well, not everyone’s a nerd for historical documentaries,” Cisco teased. “You’re the only person I know who likes those, you know that, right?.”

Gideon rolled her eyes. “I have good taste. Besides, Rip likes them too, so now you know two people.”

“Oh,  _ Rip _ likes them,” Cisco grinned again as he stepped inside. “Isn’t that adorable?”

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded as she walked into her home.

“What’s happening?” Felicity asked from where she was sitting beside a cardboard box on the floor.

“Just pointing out to Gideon that the only other person who likes historical documentaries aside from her is your neighbor,” Cisco said.

Caitlin grinned. “It’s one of their little things.”

“Sometimes they talk about them together,” Lily added from where she was helping Caitlin. “It’s really cute.”

Gideon opened her mouth to protest when she heard a meow. “What was that?”

Felicity, Lily, and Caitlin all exchanged a round of looks. Gideon crossed her arms as the meow came again. This time, she heard it come from the box beside Felicity. She stepped towards the box with Cisco following her. Peering into the box, she was met with the sight of a black kitten looking up at her.

“What’s this?” she asked Felicity, raising her eyebrows.

“A kitten,” Felicity answered innocently.

“Aw, he’s so cute,” Cisco murmured, looking into the box. 

“I can see it’s a kitten,” Gideon sighed, looking back up. “But why do we have a kitten in the apartment?”

“Felicity and I found him abandoned in a box on our way home,” Caitlin told her, coming over to where they were. “If we’d left him, he would have died out in the rain and the cold. So we took him to Amaya and now we’re taking him in.”

“Are you telling me we now have a pet?” Gideon asked carefully. She had never taken care of an animal before. Pets had never been a part of her life in any way. Now, the other girls had brought home a kitten to stay. The kitten was adorable, but what if she somehow hurt it? 

“Yes,” Lily nodded. “We’re all taking care of him together.”

“I’ve never taken care of a pet before,” Gideon admitted. “Have any of you taken care of a pet?”

Her three roommates shook their heads, and her heart sunk more.

“But we’re all capable adults,” Felicity said. “Amaya’s offered to help us make sure he gets stable, and then we can manage from there.”

“He’ll be a great addition to the apartment,” Caitlin added happily.

“And good practice for you, Gideon,” Cisco chimed in.

Gideon glared at him. “Excuse me?”

Caitlin elbowed him before looking back at Gideon. “Felicity and I probably should have called you about this first, but it was a really sudden decision.”

Gideon looked down at the kitten again in time for him to mew at her. “I suppose this could work.”

“Awesome,” Felicity adjusted the towels inside the box. “Amaya asked us to bring him in tomorrow to check over him again.”

“About him...does he have a name yet?” Gideon asked her.

Lily and Felicity shook their heads and looked towards Caitlin, who shrugged. “We figured Cisco would be able to come up with a great one.”

“Me?” Cisco pointed to himself. “You want me to name the little one.”

“Caitlin figured you’d have a good one up your sleeve,” Lily told him. “We couldn’t think of any good ones in the meantime.”

Cisco looked down at the kitten for a few minutes before shaking his head. “You guys couldn’t think of anything? I’m ashamed of all of you.”

“That’s nice given we’re hosting movie night for you,” Felicity said sarcastically.

Their friend held up his hands. “All I’m saying is that between the nerdiness of the four of you, you missed the most obvious name ever for a cat.”

“Then don’t leave us hanging in suspense,” Gideon chided. “Tell us.”

Cisco smirked. “Schrodinger.”

Caitlin closed her eyes, Lily hung her head, and Felicity gaped for a minute. “How did we miss that?”

“You must have been blinded by his cuteness,” Cisco said, cooing the last bit to the kitten.

Gideon smiled. “I do like that name.”

“It’s perfect,” Caitlin agreed. 

Lily nodded. “Felicity?”

“I don’t think there’s a better name,” the blonde smiled. “Guess it’s settled. Welcome to the family, Schrodinger.”

Schrodinger mewed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
